Razones para amarte
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Serie de one-shot y drables naruhina. Ya subido el capítulo 2. Porque esos ojos eran los más valioso para ella. Más que cualquier otra cosa que existiera. Pasad y dejadme un review, please :3
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, este es un reto personal que me he puesto. Quiero ver si soy capaz de hacer 25 one-shot de esta pareja que tanto adoro.

Sinceramente, no se si lo lograré, pero lo intentaré lo más que pueda ^^

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino al gran, increible y trolleador de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sonrisa

Brillante, hermosa, cálida, tímida y amable. Eso que él tanto amaba era de esa manera. Cada vez que la veía, una profunda felicidad le invadía.

Era su mayor punto débil, no podía negarle nada si le mostraba aquello que tanto adoraba. Porque, desde que la vio en todo su esplendor, supo que no podría volver a vivir sin ella. Sin verla.

Porque muchos decían que la suya era perfecta, pero él sentía que, comparado a la que ella poseía, la suya era un chiste. Porque ella poseía lo más hermoso de este mundo.

- ¡Naruto-kun! -la oyó llamerle, y cuando la buscó con la mirada, vió que ya se encontraba a unos metros de él, en la orilla del agua- ¡Date prisa! -le dijo, agitando una mano y sonriendo.

Y Naruto también sonrió, al ver que nuevamente aparecía aquello que tanto amaba.

- ¡Ya voy, ttebayo! -respondió, yendo hacía donde ella se encontraba.

Por que sí, señores, Naruto tenía un punto debil, y ese era la sonrisa de su novia, Hinata.

* * *

¡Tadáááán! ¡Y aquí está el primer cápitulo, señores! Sí, lo sé, cortito. Por algo se empieza, ¿no?

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Queréis que lo continue o que mande el fic a freir espárragos? (?)

¡Dejadme un review, please, que son la fuente de mi inspiración! y apoyadme con este fic. Estoy abierta a sugerencia de razones que podría utilizar en este fic.

Besitos y hasta pronto. Trataré de actualizar a menudo ^^

By Kaori Atsuka


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo ^^ Gracias por vuestros review, me hacen muy feliz ;w;

Espero que os guste a todos este segundo capítulo.

* * *

- Dialogo -

Narración

_Pensamiento_

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino al gran, increible y trolleador de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ojos

Tumbada en una colina se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de piel pálida como la porcelana y cabellos oscuros, vestida con un comodo vestido celeste y mirándo el cielo.

Sentía como el cálido sol calentaba su cuerpo y como el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos, acariciándole el rostro.

Aquel era un día tranquiloy agradable, el cual Hinata disfrutaba.

Miró como las nubes se movían tranquilamente, impulsadas por el viento para navegar aquel hermoso cielo azul.

Como los ojos de él.

Sonrió levemente. Sí, los ojos de Naruto era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Siempre tan brillantes y alegres, tan cálidos y protectores. Ojos que parecían no haber sido sacados de este mundo.

Y claro, eso podía sonar extraño para algunos, ya que simplemente eran un par de ojos, pero para ella eran muy especiales. Eran los ojos de quien más amaba. Los ojos de quién en verdad la veía.

Mientras miraba el cielo azul, no pudo evitar recordad esas dos esferas brillantes.

Porque los ojos del rubio eran únicos a su manera. Compartían color con muchas cosas valiosas y hermosas del mundo y, aun así, ella sentía que nada se les podía comparar.

Eran más hermosos que el cielo; más profundos que el mar; de un valor mucho mayor al de cualquier zafiro que existiera en este mundo.

Sí, unos ojos en verdad únicos.

El simple hecho de pensar que en algún momento esa mirada se podía apartar de ella hacía que se estremeciera. Solamente pensar que podía llegar el día en que dejaran de reflejar tan amor hacía que se sintiera morir.

Pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría. Lo sabía con seguridad. Porque la mirada azulada de Naruto estaba cargada de promesas y sentimientos. Su mirada le prometía amarla por siempre, y él jamás rompía sus promesas.

- ¡Hinata! -se incorporó del suelo al oir su voz llamarla, y le vió llegar corriendo a su lado.

Tenía su espalda encorbada, y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Respiraba ligeramente agitado, y venía vestido con un simple pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca.

- Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho? -preguntó, arrepentido, a lo que Hinata negó sonriente.

- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

Naruto sonrió con su característica alegría y le extendió una mano. Hinata se la cogió y él tiró de ella para levantarla.

- ¡Me alegro! Entonces demonos prisa, todavía tenemos todo el día para divertirnos -le dijó, tirando de ella y mirándola con alegría.

Hinata se dejó llevar, feliz de ver ese brillo en su mirada.

Solo deseaba que ese brillo jamás se apagara. Quería que la mirara así por siempre.

* * *

¡Y hemos llegado al final del segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os parece? ¿estuvo bien? Ya sé que no soy la mejor, pero hago lo que puedo uwu

**Annie Thompson:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Lilipili: **¿En verdad estuvo tierno? me alegro de que así sea. Gracias por leer y, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo :3

**Derama17:** Jajaja ¿a tí también te lo parece? ya sois dos, al parecer XD me alegro de que os guste. Os agradezco que os toméis el tiempo para leer, me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios ^^

Bueno, eso es todo, os agradezco a los que habéis leído aunque no me hayáis dejado comentario. Por favor, no dejéis de leer y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review :3

Besitos y hasta pronto.

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
